Bring Me To Life: Eclipse
by ObsidianSorrows
Summary: HIATUS. Yuffie thought that they would never come back again. That was until she found Ansem's book. Now, as the Heartless come and go with the waning of the moon, Yuffie and her friends have to stand up again, and rid the universe of


Bring Me To Life: Eclipse  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft & Disney  
Prologue

_"Don't hurt Squall!"_

_The great insect rushed forward in a streak of emerald wings and powerful, searing legs. The once human boy screamed from his boiling, churning mouth, spewing out a black oozy substance that was akin to Heartless blood. His flaming, steaming, and bloody body threw itself at the charging Heartless, catching the creature's spiked mouth in his hands. Black gooze dripped to the ground._

_Squall, torn and incapacitated from the Heartless machine, twitched suddenly. His blue eyes cracked open, momentarily closing again when the dried blood forced his eyelids down. He felt like blood was collecting in his lungs, silencing his life force. When he breathed he made an odd gurgling sound._

_When he looked up, it was much like the effect that you would have lying on the ground on July 4, watching fireworks split the sky open. He saw a green figure and a crimson figure, and managed to connect the two colors with a special holiday, but he couldn't recall which._

_He slowly rolled onto his stomach, groaning as his blood made his slick palms slip over the stone floor. He managed to look over to where Yuffie lay. His eyes widened, and a yell died in his throat._

_Yuffie was on the ground, clutching her chest. Her breath came in short, painful gasps. She looked like she wanted to scream, but she was unable to. Fighting the machine had greatly accelerated her pulse. This coupled with the paralyzing experience of being near Kir, and performing a high level summon, shot her adrenaline system. She was dying. No more tomorrow or a few hours; it was happening right now._

_He couldn't reach her. It was too late. _

_Arteries cut open to leak._

_Tendons pulling from bone._

_Bones fractured and snapped._

_Oh Shiva, he couldn't even move._

_"Yuffie…"_

_Light exploded across the Third District, and his pupils instantly dilated to limit the intake of brightness. An eddy of warmth curled in his wounds, and he suddenly felt them stitching themselves up. Every pain he'd endured was fading away. He felt like he was just waking up from a sleep on a summer morning. He half expected his mother to come in, carrying a tray of fresh pancakes and hot sausages._

_Yuffie screamed once. Then it was silent, except for the purr that is of sweet voices, cultured honey, and warm blankets._

_The said ninja felt something changing inside of her. When she had the disease, she knew it was there. Like how you are conscious of a pimple on your face. You know it is there because you feel it. The feeling of darkness and sick parasites was slowing seeping away, though. She knew instantly that whatever this light was, it was cleansing her. Pushing the disease away._

_Tender voices._

_A tender tomorrow._

_Later she would've realized that she had unlocked Kingdom Hearts._

_She was healed._

_And Kir was dead._

* * *

Terrace Carbunkel Jr. slowly sat himself at his desk, testing the weight of the new chair. It was shipped from the region past the Hollow Bastion Mountains, and they were always hard to break in. 

Terrace was the new king of Hollow Bastion. Kir had been Ansem's only successor, and with no relatives alive (something _very _odd indeed), the people had taken up a vote. Terrace, a somewhat rotund man with warm chocolate eyes, had never, in his wildest dreams, imagined he'd win the election! He had just run for the experience of it, figuring it'd be a nice story to tell his soon-to-be-grandkids. He was running against an ex-Governor of the southern region of Hollow Bastion, an active politician of 60 years, and a graduate from Bastion college (can you say prestigious?). He had nothing to really offer, except for his honesty and kindness. So he was sure surprised when he woke up to find dozens of reporters at his door.

Well. That was all very _cush_ for him, as he liked to say.

The first thing he did was get rid of all the pictures of Ansem. Man, did that guy like to look at himself. Next, he traded in that old throne for an office, with a desk. He just didn't know how you could sit in a chair all day, with nothing in front of you but a red carpet. He knew he would be snoring if he didn't have some work to commit himself to.

Even the title "King" was too much for him. He had officially decided to name himself President Carbunkel. Didn't sound too shabby.

He had sent some of his guards (those guys were really entertaining) to survey each room of the castle. He didn't want any harrowing remains of Ansem sitting under beds or anything.

One guard was unfortunate enough to have to scout out the library.

"Hee hee hee…"

The guard jumped at the sound of giggles. He crept forward cautiously, his large rifle weighing heavy in his hands. He spun around the corner, cocking up the weapon, and disengaging the safety. No one there.

Who'd be in the library? They sent out a warning a few hours ago, telling people to temporarily evacuate the building while the soldiers checked out the place. So, the only people who would stay would be the deaf, stupid, or senile.

Which one was it?

The girl was pushed up against the row of books, her mouth being assaulted by his. He had his hands on either side of her, and was pushing hard enough to knock the whole shelf over. Which was a big deal, you know, because the shelf only weighed a ton. Plus, there was the whole issue of the Domino Effect. The girl only knew of that too well.

The couple spun and stumbled over the nice carpet, landing in a chair. The boy (pardon me, **_man_**), not content with sitting down, pushed the girl up again, and up against the table. The edge of wood ground painfully into her spine.

"Ow…!" she tried to warn the man, but he wasn't paying any attention. He was too caught up in the consensual kiss to notice. She clenched her eyes shut momentarily.

"Uhh…" The guard murmured, rounding another corner. He heard it. 'Ow'. It was too soft to be really recognizable as either male or female. It wasn't a prolonged Ow, meaning that he/she wasn't that hurt. It also decreased the chance of the person being mentally retarded. He had an impaired cousin. He should know. When Rumi, his cousin, got hurt, she'd always say 'Owwwwww', protracting it so much that it lingered in the air some time afterwards.

Now, the word 'Ow' opened up many possibilities in itself….

The man had lifted her onto the table now. Which was nice of him, she supposed. It was better than having her spine ground into dust. Physical harm out of the way, she had to worry about how far he'd go before he became conscious that he was about to expose himself. There really wasn't anyone else around, but hey, it's not like the Big 'Ol Man Above wasn't watching her. When she just pooped out of old age, and when she was dancing at those pearly gates, he'd just say to her 'I saw you having _sexual_ intercourse in the Hollow Bastion Library, March 23, 2005. Don't you know the library is a holy place to learn and fill your mind…' blah blah blah. She was going to hell, for sure.

"Sqq…" she stuttered, before a certain body part was thrust in her mouth. Why did they call it Frenching anyways? Was some guy just standing around, watching some French people make out, when all of a sudden, 'Oh wow, I'm going to patent their kiss. Boy oh boy, this'll make me rich'.

He laid her on the table now, with her legs hanging off of the edge, and her upper body stretched out in a very uncomfortable position. Several book spines were digging into her own back. _'This is what I get for neglecting to read as a child. This is their bloody revenge.'_ She worked her arms up and down, like you do when you're making snow angels.

Don't get her wrong, Squall was a good kisser. It's not like she didn't _want _him all over her. It was just that she got pretty conscious when it came to being intimate in places like a _library. _

See also: Hospital

See also: Church

Her moving arms knocked down a book.

"Good Ansem," the guard screeched quietly, the sound of the dropping book like a gunshot to him. This was frazzling his nerves. And so was this damn library. As he rounded more and more corners, he started to realize how much Off-The-Rocker Ansem really was. He never really noticed it before, but the dude had constructed the said place of reading…like a **maze**. He was getting dizzy.

"That's your fault!" Yuffie insisted, blushing as Squall moved away, broken out of his kissing daze by the sound of the fallen book. Sighing like Grandfather Time, Squall hunched down and picked up the book by the spine, as if it was a diseased animal.

"Lemme see it!" Yuffie squealed, snatching it from Squall's limp hands. He rolled his eyes, but didn't protest. He was used to her greedy fingers.

Yuffie stared at the book, eating up words she didn't understand. "What's all this?" Letters were joined in words she had never seen before. Aerterum. Finis. Pathos. She couldn't comprehend any of them, darn it.

"It's Latin," Squall supplied for her, leaning over her thin shoulder. He was peering at it with concentration, and she almost asked him if he needed his glasses. Dumb of course, because Squall didn't _have _any glasses. She wondered where that thought had come from.

"Can you read Latin, Squallie?"

The aforementioned man frowned as if he'd been punched. "None."

"That's too bad," Yuffie told him, shaking her head. "This book looks _interesting_." Squall was glancing at the clock that hung above the second floor as she said this. It was barely visible from his vantage point, but from what he saw, it was a little past noon. They needed to get on with the day. They had things to do.

"Yuf-"

"_Squall!_"

Her hoarse whisper instantly brought his attention back to her. Apparently she had turned the page. He looked down, expecting to see some ludicrous thing that caught her fancy. It wasn't that though.

Spread over two whole yellowing pages, the inside a sick tan and black, was the Heartless sign. Underneath it was the words _In Hoc Signo. _

A tremble ran through Yuffie's body. She whimpered. Squall moved forward instantly, looking intently into her eyes. He raised his hands to stroke her face, but she stilled his hand. She saw something.

A dark field, nebulous and barely recognizable. A green figure standing in the middle, looking up into the decaying sky. The scene rushed in on the individual's eyes, large and black and unforgiving. These eyes did not easily forget the sins of the world. Homicide, lying, sodomy. He remembered everything that ever happened.

_'What does this mean?' _Yuffie asked, stretching out with her mental fingers. She found what she was searching for, that green figure with a warm, shiny body that trembled when she touched it.

Kamakiri.

Kamakiri was what you would call a summon. He was, by no means, similar to the ones that Sora called forth though. Kamakiri, who happened to hold a resemblance to an overly large praying mantis, was a Heartless. He certainly had all the components necessary to be one. The black blood flowed through his veins, and the Heartless sign would always burn on his forehead.

For some reason though, a reason that she could never grasp, he wasn't evil. He was sane. He could reason, he had logic, and he could speak perfectly. He was the one perfection in a closet full of failures. The greatest creation of all, and neither Ansem nor his legacy made it. Sephiroth did.

So Kamakiri was what you would call a present. Or the closest thing to one.

The sign of the Heartless had raised Kamakiri from his slumber, which he had purposefully put himself in. Yuffie talked to herself too much. He could never get her to shut up.

_In Hoc Signo. By this sign, you will conquer. That's what it means. The Heartless, when they were still of this earth, used to chant it, like how a dying man prays for forgiveness_, was what Kamakiri said to her.

"We should bring this to someone who can read Latin!" she said. **No Duh **was the look she got for an answer. "Maybe even—"

The guard had finally rounded the last god forsaken corner, only to stumble upon a young girl and a full-grown man. They looked like they could be thieves! Only thieves were stupid enough to hide out in the library.

"Hey!" The guard squealed, bringing up his gun. "What're you doing here? Don't you know that--!"

Before the rattled man could finish, the girl was rushing past him with a loud "Hyaa!" He turned after her, cursing loudly and calling her back.

"Get back here! You are in violation of President Carbunkel's orders! I need your ID number and social security! I'll shoot if you don't stop!" This was really rattling him. This was his first mission, and he was already threatening gunfire? Maybe this job was too much for him after all. His father had been the one to force him to join in the first place…

The girl turned around, something he didn't expect at all. She stuck her tongue out and waved, standing on her tippy toes.

"Come on Squallie!" she yelled. She winked, and then she was around the corner. Before the guard could protest such audacity, he felt a weight on his gun, which he had over his shoulder now. Then….no weight at all.

He looked dumbfounded at the handle of the rifle. That was just it. Just the handle. No shaft at all. It had been cleanly cut off.

The Gunblade master opened the man's other hand, which was as sweaty and shaky as a fish. He forcibly put the newly chopped up gun in his hand. "You shouldn't carry around weapons if you don't know how to wield them," Squall said simply. He walked around the corner himself, the Gunblade slung casually over his shoulder. Somehow the guard would never figure out how he missed such a thing as that.

The shock that some dude was able to make mince meat out of his weapon greatly delayed another important fact. One, those two were in complete violation of the No Weapons rule…! And did they…

He remembered the tattered book in the man's hands.

Hey!

They didn't check that book out!

He was so screwed for this.

* * *

Every town, no matter where you went, had a Crazy. Crazies were just what the name implied. Totally, completely insane. Senile. Nutty. Everyone knew at least one Crazy. Crazies just didn't have to be old people who thought they were eight-years-old either. There were other types of insanity. Ansem was what you could call a _malicious_ Crazy. Riku was an _unknowing_ Crazy. Sephiroth **is **the _he-doesn't-think-he's_ Crazy. 

Hollow Bastion lucked out, in Yuffie's opinion. Yeah, they had a Crazy. But he was an old, wise Crazy. Old people had plenty of knowledge. All you had to do was work 'em right, oil them up and tell them all the things they want to hear, and they'll just about spill their guts about everything you want to know.

That was more or less Leonhart's and Kisaragi's plan.

They had traveled far past the outskirts of the town, and were now in the suburbs. Or what the people liked to call the suburbs. Not many people liked to live so close to the Hollow Bastion forest, where creeping things and rabid creatures grew in abundance. Basically out here, there were just two things. The forest, and the Crazy's house.

Just for reference, this one was a _hermit_ Crazy.

When you think of hermits, you think of shacks and outhouses, don't you? You think of rangy, baggy clothes, and long, insect-infested beards (man _and_ woman). You think of lazy eyes and brown curly toenails.

Yeah well, keep dreaming.

Crazy as he was, he liked to live in style. Or, more specifically, he liked to live the style of what was Traverse Town. He was the closest thing to Merlin that H.B. had. His house was like a snail's shell, but instead of the spiral growing horizontally, the spiral grew vertically, so that it looked like a giant deformed cinnamon roll. The whole house was a bright tan/orange, as if it had just been painted. The windows were a bright mosaic purple, and the door was a deep brown.

Were Crazies _allowed_ to have enough money for all this?

The inside was even better. The couple had graciously let themselves in, of course. In here it smelled like coconut and rose incense. Books were piled haphazardly everywhere, a sign that this person was no neat freak. A giant fireplace, taller than Yuffie, gaped over at the left wall. Above and to the side of the fireplace, a staircase wound up into somewhere. Probably into the bedroom, where more books would lay, misshapen sheets, pornography under the bed…

"Hello? Mister?" Yuffie called out, and her voice seemed to bounce back to her from all different directions. She sighed, and looked around. "Hey, Dalmatian Man! Look!" She was pointing wildly now. "Look! It's like the Fun House mirrors!"

"—Don't call me that," Squall muttered, but his reaction felt too delayed. The ninja was already standing in front of the said mirror, crouching up and down as she watched her reflection distort and reshape. He shook his head, but couldn't help but feel a tinge of affection as she bobbed up and down, giggling like a five-year-old.

Yuffie turned to look at him, and he saw in the mirror that she had a bloated stomach, and a gigantic behind. That was something you didn't see everyday.

"Look." She puffed up her cheeks, like a puffer fish. "Ib Sowah," she said between her lips, shaking her butt. Some air was exhaled as she attempted to talk. Hey, she thought it was pretty funny. Sora did have a lot of baby fat. Squall just frowned though, as if she'd just insulted his own son.

Actually, once you thought about it, they could be related…

"Sora isn't that chubby." He said that with about as much emotion as a dead man. Might as well be dead, geez.

Yuffie stuck her tongue at him, shaking her finger at him like she usually did. "Whatever Dog Boy. You're lucky I love you." She turned back around, hiding her own smile when she saw a transitory one light up on Squall's face. She turned back to the mirror…and screamed like all hell had broken loose.

She had screamed so loudly that Squall almost believed she had seen her own grave. He knocked over several books trying to get to her, and put a desktop off balance as he shoved it aside. A vase teetered dangerously off of it.

"What is—" he began. Yuffie's shrill cry filled in the rest.

"Look at me!" She pointed to the mirror as if it was alive. Squall looked. He was looking all right, and frankly…he had to hold back a laugh. The reflection now showed Yuffie, like she was in everyday life. Vibrant, sexy Yuffie. The only difference was that she had a gray beard trailing down to her ankles.

"Oh gawd," Yuffie sobbed, slumping to the ground and punching the floor. "I'm old…**old**…"

Inside her head Kamakiri was laughing. _You delusional little child_, he seemed to say. _'Hairy insect,'_ she retorted in reply.

"I look like **Merlin**!"

"Yuffie…it's ok. It's just…a Fun House mirror." Squall said awkwardly. He couldn't tear himself from the reflection, which was still standing there, even though the girl projecting it was on the floor. Seeing his girlfriend with a **beard **was the last thing he'd **ever **want to see, but he just couldn't look away. There was something really freaky about the fact that the manifestation was still intact.

"That was a joke," she murmured. The vase on the table from before fell to the ground and shattered. Neither of them seemed to hear it. "Stupid mirror." She stood up, pulling out one of her handy shuriken. "Stupid mirror," she repeated. She raised her weapon to throw, but before she did, she was clonked in the head with a book.

"Yow!" Yuffie fell back, and was nearly out like a light. The bearded Yuffie walked out of the mirror, but when she materialized, the Yuffie became an old man.

The man wore a long purple robe, with gold stitching on the hem and the sleeves. He looked nearly identical to Merlin, except he had violet eyes that sparkled in the fire, which had suddenly sprung to life when he'd come out of the mirror. He had a set of rectangle shaped glasses on, sitting on the very edge of his nose. He had another peculiar set of glasses hung around his neck. Those were circular, and were just as spiraled as his house was.

He was looking at the broken vase.

"That was my favorite," he muttered, staring at it hard. Yuffie lifted herself from off the ground, rubbing her bruised head.

"That hurt, you crazy coot." She said that more to herself though. The ninja watched the newly arrived man with curiosity. "Are you going to unbreak it? Like Merlin does?"

The elder turned to her, raising a long gray eyebrow. Man did he have some long eyebrows. They looked like they threatened to grow into trees if not trimmed properly. "_Un-break it_?" a smile was creeping onto his weathered face. "Un-break it? Is that what you said, young lady?"

The way he said it made Yuffie thing twice about her answer. Better watch it. He might fling another book at her. That'd make three times that those hardbacks had decided to take revenge on her. Books just weren't in her favor today.

"She did." Squall had answered for her. Thank Bambi…it was his funeral now.

Instead of a flurry of hardbacks and paperbacks though, all she got was the loudest guffaw she'd ever heard. Then laughter. A long string of laughter, only broken by the man's wheezing as he attempted to get his breath back.

"Unbreak it," he was still muttering, even as his laughter died down. He had tears in his eyes now. Yuffie pouted a little. She hadn't said that to be funny, you know.

"Child," he began, hobbling over to the broken vase. "I cannot un-break anything. I am just a mere human. The best I could do is clean it up, and ask for a compensation from you later."

Yuffie's mouth dropped open. "But-but!" He held up his hand. "But I didn't even break it!" She whined, her shoulders sagging. "He did!" She waved wildly at Squall, but he seemed to be letting her take the blame. He wouldn't even look at her. "Squall! You liar! It was him, I tell you! Him!"

Fifteen minutes later, the three of them were sitting at a rickety table, still covered in pillars of books. The varnish had chipped off of the aged wood, but the man (who still hadn't revealed his name, as of yet) had wisely covered that up with large plates, tea cups, cookies, and a tea pot. Yuffie was nibbling idly on a sugar cookie, her cup of mint tea balanced precariously on a hardcover labeled 'Magik for Dummies'. She tipped her crumbs absentmindedly into another open book, labeled 'Chauvinism Made Easy' in big bold letters. Her cookie droppings blurred up the letters, so it ended up looking like 'Cuvnism Mde Es'. She shook down some more crumbs.

"Do you want to lose that hand?" the man asked, arching his feral eyebrows at her again. _Whoa_. Better steer away from any acts that might cause him to move those gray jump ropes of his.

"You should've taken them all off before you set out the snacks, old man," Yuffie retorted. Squall was just being a nice little lady today, sipping his green tea quietly, not attempting to assist her at all. She had a sardonic urge to tell him to tip his pinky next time he took a drink.

"My **name **is Senior Zee, and you will address me as such," Zee said slowly, raising his cup (which was considerably larger than hers, Yuffie noted) and taking a long, easy gulp. Yuffie, feeling that she had provoked the Crazy enough as it was, waited patiently for him to finish dripping tea all over his front. As she waited, she crushed up more cookies into his precious books.

"Squall, we should just leave," Yuffie finally insisted, when the man showed no sign of ever addressing them. This was his third cup of tea, and the ninja was highly impatient. It was a Wednesday, in the spring, and she had plenty to do. At 1:30 P.M. she had an appointment with her therapist, Cathy. At four she had to help Aerith at her newly opened flower shop (two whole months now). At seven that evening she had a dinner with Squall at the Bucking Stallion.

Senior Zee was watching them over the rim of his colossal barrel, which he liked to call a mug. His violent eyes seemed to sharpen. Yuffie was fighting with Squall, trying to yank a particular book out from his iron grip. She was nearly hanging off his arm.

"Is that why you came," Zee Sr. asked, pointing a long bony finger to the book. He recognized that book. Oh how he recognized it. He had seen a lot of books in his day, but there was nothing as remarkable as that one. That book brought back many memories. Memories that he had believed had decayed and fallen away with the shade of time. Why, he had been a young man then, the harsh boulder of life not yet compressing his shoulders…

"Let me see it." He beckoned to the bickering couple. And that was that. Yuffie and Squall halted their arguing immediately, handing over the book to him as if he were some god asking for an offering. His arthritic hands creaked open the book, and a cultured stench rose up from the pages. He didn't even cringe.

"We found it in the castle's library," Yuffie began to talk, while his weary eyes scanned the faded pages. "And we saw something that…was familiar."

"The Heartless?" the man asked. Before the two people who reply, he answered, "Of course I know of them. Everyone does. They just hide it. They hide it like the husband hides the affair. It's not there if they don't acknowledge it. But believe me, it will take eons for the people to forget the manifestation of the sins. How can you forget the one day that your nightmares became tangible?"

He turned to the page with the Heartless symbol on it. "I heard stories," he began, glancing furtively at the couple. "Of a girl with the strength of an empire. And a man with the courage of a lion." He smiled a little as Yuffie looked down bashfully, and Squall found a sudden interest in one of the open books. "I oft wonder if it's all true…and if they will come back to rescue us all. Again."

Squall's head jolted back, and a pained reminiscence came back to him, of ten long years ago, when he was defenseless to stop it. "What are you insinuating, Senior?"

"Just that, if you care to heed the words of this book, the coming of darkness is closer than you expected."

Yuffie bit her lip, and wrung her hands tightly. She could feel a stab of fear creeping into her. No. It wasn't supposed to happen. Not again. Not for the third time. "We weren't expecting anything," she whispered quietly. "We didn't ever…want them back. They just don't belong here."

Senior Zee smiled sadly. "Yes. Just as the heart does not belong to the human."

The gentle sarcasm brought her back to the painful, sickening reality. Zee was reading the book slowly, and she knew that she had to absorb every single word at this point, but her mind refused. She still hung over the fact that those things had a possibility of appearing again.

"There's no one left--!" she screeched, her eyes widening suddenly. Squall whipped his head to her, his attention fully on her. His chair roughly grated the floor as he stood up to hold her. She was babbling endlessly now, but it was a quiet rant, much like a bubbling stream. Zee's voice carried over her hysterics.

"Firem respice," Zee read with slow clarity. "Consider the end."

**Firem Respice.**

**Consider the end.**

**I think I'll torture you first, for being such a bother**.

No. She was supposed to wipe all of this away. Her therapist said the dreams were supposed to nullify themselves with time. Breath in, then out. Picture the pain and horror flow out of your finger tips, your toes, your brain. Like water going down a stream. Breath in, then out. Think of a flower, the wonderful scent, the soft petals, the gentle hum. Breath in, then out.

_Get out of my head!_

_Yuffie!_ Kamakiri, trying to push away her own horrors. But alas, Kir managed to fight his way into her mind. He always did. He would always win. He was dead, but the death he left behind never left the corners of her thoughts. He was always lurking.

"The Ansem family has all died out--!" she cried on. Squall had his arms around her, his chin on her soft brown brain of hair. His eyes were closed, and he was whispering "shh…shhh…"

"Lacrimae rerum," the old man continued to translate. "Such tragedy in life. Pity for the misfortune."

Yuffie's breaths were coming out in short pants, and Squall's eyes clenched. Panting was something he associated with sex. That had been physical though, and at least then her mind was too fogged with endorphins to even have a fleeting thought about Kir. Now though, that damn boy reigned supreme in her mind. He tightened his grasp around her thin body. She had yet to regain all of the weight lost because of that venereal disease.

"By this sign you will conquer." The sign under the Heartless symbol. "In aerternum. Forever."

He stopped translating, and began to fully speak in a language they could easily understand. "It is a dawning of a new era, brethren. The sun shall wane with the rise of the Heart. For they favor the weak. They feed on the souls of many. Do you dare to tempt fate? Fortune favors the brave. The question to ask is: will you cross the bridge? Take the hand? Walk into the perils?"

It was quiet for a while.

He closed the book silently. "I believe that's all you need to know for now." He stared at them over the rim of his glasses. Yuffie's heavy breathing was dying down, and she was slowly regaining herself.

In aerternum.

Forever.

Not if they could help it.

Zee arched his brows at them, and it was like a whole tree shifting it's branches in the escalating wind. "So. I believe you two have some work to do."

Squall was staring off into space, his arms falling to his sides as Yuffie pushed down his arms, her eyes narrowed in determination. His eyes were flashing crimson.

"Yes," he said finally, looking down at Yuffie. She nodded at him, her face affirming everything he needed to know. "I believe we do."

* * *

A/N: I think I speak for a lot of people (including myself!) when I say…**FINALLY.** Really, in my heart I've been anticipating to write this. I was starting to feel like Warrior, I Am was a fall from grace, so I thought 'what the heck', and went for this. 

I REALLY want to hear from all of you about this. I want to make the plot more subtle, and the story more climactic than the first.

For those of you who are reading this without reading the first BMTL, all I have to say is: go for it! The first chapter is going to clear everything up, from what's happened to each character, to how everything's changed over the course of one year, and all that happened in the first story. I still want to suggest you read the first Bring Me To Life though. That is, by far, the best one I've written.

Note: Kamakiri's words and thoughts are all underlined and italicized.

Review and get oogles of love from me.


End file.
